My Little Flower
by Sin's Punishment
Summary: After losing against Yoh for the umpteenth time, Hao believes that Hana needs some rehabilitation. And what better way than through spending some time with Tamao, 14 years ago in the past? HanaTamao [Yes, I went there.]


_~Crack pairings are things of beauty, aren't they?~_

**Chapter One: My Lost Flower**

"Ugh!" A blond boy let out another grunt, as he was once again knocked off his feet. "One more time!" The boy yelled, undeterred. He manifested a rather large sword that seemed to made of a strange orange fire that engulfed his right arm. Brashly, he propelled himself and clashed swords with a boy that looked the same age and appearance as him.

The other boy wore a leisure face, along with a black combat uniform with orange trims and a pair of orange headphones. Now although it was called a combat uniform, it looked much more like a personalized track suit. The boy wore the outfit with the intention of increasing his furyoku.

Not that he really needed it, the boy with headphones easily mowed down his opponent with a swift strike. And once again, the blond landed on the cold white floor.

"I think we've done enough, already." The boy still standing tried to reason. "You've fallen down too many times. Since you won't change your approach, I'll keep on defeating you. And as a father, it would be morally wrong. Don't you think so too, Hana-kun?"

Hana clicked his tongue. "Please, you're barely my father at all. I don't mind fighting a stranger. Plus, I'll definitely give you a taste of your own medicine soon."

He had the same wild grin on his face again, like this was all just some level on a video game he'd eventually beat.

"You have that look again, Hana-kun." Headphones boy chided. "With that, you'll never come close to beating me."

He shook his head, only angering the boy even more.

"I, for one, think it's enough as well." A voice resembling headphones' said. Amid these two swordsman was a worn out throne of crude marble. On it sat a boy in a long white poncho with long brown hair. He was the same age as the other two and looked very much like them.

He was the shaman king, Asakura Hao.

And he looked pretty disappointed. This was to be expected. He had commissioned his nephew with the task of defeating an exact replica of his 14-year old brother, Asakura Yoh. He needed the boy to become stronger than the previous generation. In order to have him fight his battles in the near future, Hana would have to surpass Yoh when he was his age.

But so far, there didn't seem to be any chance of that happening.

Hana had a flaw. One that branched into various individual ones, and these flaws were holding back his potential. It was a surefire fact that the boy had much more potential than his father, what with his powerful parentage and all. But that potential was still just potential. Hao needed that potential energy to manifest as kinetic energy.

For that, he would need to send Hana to a rehabilitation facility. The shaman king already had several in mind. One was a small island in the pacific where a Japanese soldier serving the country had died. The experience was guaranteed to help Hana remember his true self, the one he had before his memories were fractured. But for some unfathomable reason, he didn't feel like whisking the boy off to the island.

Instead, he was considering a more amusing location. Hao was quite sure that this alternative would also be doable, but it was as guaranteed as the island. Regardless, at the last minute he chose the alternative option.

"Hana," he addressed his nephew with a professional tone, but minute familial traces remained. "It would seem that you're incapable of surpassing Yoh, at you're current state. And that's simply no good. So, I'll be sending you to a rehabilitation center where you might be able to remember your original dream."

The said boy looked at his uncle with confusion.

_Original dream?_ Hana wondered. _And what does he mean I can't beat my good-for-nothing father at my current state? Beating this slacker is my one and only dream... right? Well, Uncle Hao did say my memories were damaged, but what other dream could I possibly have?_

After sleepily yawning and a good stretch, the boy's father said, "Oh? Rehabilitation, huh? I guess he could definitely use it. Then, I hope to see you some time soon, Hana."

"Wait, what!?" Hana protested, "You're not sending me to some loony prison, for your self-serving reasons. And how come my worthless father gets a vote on this trip?"

"You don't really have a say in this." Hao smiled.

The shaman king snapped his finger, and Hana's vision was blurred with white. The last thing he saw was his father and uncle, both with the same care-free smile; their eyes closed, and their smiles broad.

_~Try not to cause them too much trouble, Hana.~_

_Where am I?_ A single questioned hanged in the air where Hana's mind was supposed to be. Illuminating rays of the summer sun were piercing his sight. His body felt incredibly warm. He was on his back, so he could guess that he was on the ground, more precisely, stone tiles.

He wanted to get up and escape from the horrible glare of the sun, but couldn't. All strength appeared to have left his body. Whatever his uncle did, it must have affected his condition.

But he didn't have time to worry about that. His consciousness was fading, possibly from exhaustion. The blond was no doctor, but he inferred that lying down on the ground, completely vulnerable to the sun's harmful UV rays wasn't a such good idea.

He was about to give up all hope when a person of interest came to his field of vision. His sight was on the verge of fading, but his eyes were able to make contact with a dazzling pair of worried pink ones.

"Are you okay?" He heard the pink-eyed person ask him, panicking, right before his mind gave in.

_~Forgive me, dear nephew. But the transition may have sucked your furyoku dry.~_

Hana was lying down unconscious on a futon in a rather spacious traditional Japanese room. A few lanterns lit the room up. The boy had been sleeping for almost five hours now, and at last, he'd show signs of awakening.

He stirred, mumbling in his faint sleep and thrashing around. "Amidamaru, where are you?" he muttered, tears threatening to fall from his closed eyes. After a couple of minutes of more tears, the boy woke up and rubbed his eyes.

_Tears?_ Hana thought. _I must have had that dream again._

He didn't quite show it, but a good deal of his heart was in pain. Ever since Amidamaru was taken from him at the shopping center, he slowly began to realize just how much he need him. Without his guardian ghost, he was weak. But he was also lonely.

Hana hated acknowledging it, but he was always alone. He never had any friends, and his only company other than Amidamaru were the people at the inn. He tried to fit in with his peers, but quickly gave up. He realized he was too different. They would tease him for his feminine name, or ridicule him for his bizarre conditions at home.

As a result, the young shaman began ditching school and hang out at Funbari Hill. He couldn't fit in with humans, and even the spirits didn't seem too fond of his attitude.

Hana heard a light thud of wood. Growing up at Funbari Onsen meant that he was accustomed to traditional Japanese architecture. The door was just opened.

"Oh, you're finally awake," a kind female voice said, "I found you lying outside, unconscious under the weather. I brought you in here for some first aid, but you didn't really need it." The voice sounded closer and Hana tried to get a good look at her.

He'd just woken up, so his vision was still a bit groggy. Her short-cut hair was pink and reached only her shoulder. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of carnation pink. And her skin was fair. But despite her good looks, she wore a plain white tee shirt and black pants.

_Tamao-kachan?_ Hana almost asked out loud. _No, she looks too young. A hot babe brought me here?_

Hana didn't know it, but he accidentally said that last part aloud. It was weak, but loud enough for the pink haired girl to hear.

"Hot babe?" she flushed, tears of embarrassment swelling in her eyes. Out of nowhere, the girl suddenly screeched and promptly began pounding Hana in the gut with a pink heart-shaped plank she wore on a strap.

"Ugh!" Hana could only grunt, unprepared for the sudden attack. _This sensation... _Hana pondered. _It's so damn familiar. It couldn't be...?__  
_

"Tamao," a strict old voice called out from the door. "I hope you haven't accidentally kill the boy you just helped out today. If so, then offering him this room was all in vain."

In came in a short old man with clown-like hair in Japanese robes. He stood a few feet from the futon and stared expectantly at his son's apprentice.

The pink haired girl, or Tamao, immediately stopped attacking Hana and apologized to her master. She kept on frantically bowing to the old man, constantly asking for pardon.

"All is well, Tamao. However, I believe our guest deserves the most apologies." The old man gestured to Hana who was sprawled on the floor, almost as lifeless as before.

The girl then proceeded to apologize to her unfortunate victim. "I'm terribly sorry for what I did to you. I was just a little embarrassed by your words!"

"Ah, it's alright," Hana said, scratching his head a bit with a light-hearted laugh. _A little embarrassed? You demolish someone out of embarrassment? _Hana's thoughts complained. _More importantly, this is Tamao-kachan? She's way too young. Did I just call that monster a hot babe? And isn't this guy my great grandfather, Asakura Yohmei? I remember meeting him a couple of times, but he was way older. What the hell is going on?_

"So, what brings you to the Asakura temple?" Yohmei asked Hana, now that they were all sitting down. "You appear to be a shaman by the aura you give off, and for some strange reason, you look a bit like my grandson."

_That's because I'm his son, old man. _Hana thought. _From the looks of it, I'm back in time. But how? The last thing I remember is Uncle Hao and his stupid trip. Wait. Could this be the trip? Why the hell would he send me back here!?_

"I'm waiting." Yohmei said impatiently. While Hana was getting lost in his head, Tamao was doing some processing of her own.

"Oh!" Tamao realized, her face brightening. "Could you possibly be a new shaman who wants to be under the tutelage of the great Asakuras?"

Hana didn't exactly know what his mother figure meant, but decided it was the best course of action. "Yeah! I'm hoping you guys could take me in as an apprentice."

"Hmm..." Yohmei studied Hana. Something was not right about his words. It seemed like he only went with the flow. There must be other reasons as to why the boy had shown up at their front door. And his face, it resembled Yoh's so much. What forces were at work here? "What is your name boy?"

"Asa-" Hana stopped midway. He was about to say Asakura but thought better of it. If he really was in the past, he can't mess up and ruin the future. "It's Hoshino Hana, sir." Hana quickly covered up. Thinking of the uncle that got him in this mess in the firs place, he chose the name Hoshino.

"Hoshino Hana, you say?" Yohmei contemplated. "Your furyoku is abnormally high for someone so young. Your level is almost as high as my grandson's. Very well, I'll consider your application. This place could use another disciple. But first, let's discuss things over dinner. Tamao, is the food ready?"

"Y-yes, Master Yohmei." she stammered.

The old man nodded in approval. He walked away, heading for the door and silently beckoning for the two to join him.

Hana hesitated a bit, but Tamao gave him a comforting look. The two soon followed suit.

_~You're playing a dangerous game, Hana.~_


End file.
